What He Didn't Know
by criesofthefallen
Summary: Snape cheated on Harry.Harry leaves.Hasn't been heard from in 16 and a half years. Snape has two daughetrs in 7th year. Girl shows up in 7th years claiming to be ...someone. past SSOC,SSHP
1. Chapter 1

He looked out at the beautiful night sky. It was perfect, now if only he had his love with. His true love. To be honest he had never loved Quentin, but since he had gotten pregnant there was nothing he could do. To think he had lost his soul mate over one drunken night.

He had never been much of a drinker, but something had happened that night.

That, and he didn't remember exactly what had happened. He had simply woke up naked in bed with a stranger, Quentin Titan. After that, he had left and hoped to never see the man again. He knew he would loose his little husband if he had. And he didn't want to loose him. Harry Potter-Snape. His husband. He couldn't imagine life without him and now he lead n empty life without him. He couldn't exactly leave Quentin since he had given him two daughters, Lisa and Raye Tiatn-Snape. He hated Quentin for destroying his marrige but couldn't blame him completely. What could he say?You got me drunk and raped me? No. He didn't think.

So he here he was. Still teaching at Hogwarts and watching the new batch of first years being sorted. His daughters were both 7th years, oddly enough, both Gryffindor. An insult to his pride. Not by much seeing as he had married a Gryffindor, and then forced to divorce and marry a Hupplefuff. Humiliating really.

Did he mention how much his daughters didn't resemble him? No? Well, they don't look like me much. Blond hair from their father and facial features, only the onyx eyes. Not much if you ask me. He hated life and wished things had gone differently. If Harry was still here….no, best not go down that trail of thought here.

He felt someone squeezing his hand and glared at his_ husband . _He was watching a half-blood named Patrick Lumier being sorted, ended up in Huplefuff. Oh joy!

Seeing as the sorting was finished he made to leave for his rooms. Only to stop short as Albus mentioned for him to wait.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year! Today is a very special day, we have a transfer student who will be joining us and settling in with the 7th years. Please welcome our transfer student from The Triads. I hope you will _all _welcome her." he said staring pointedly at the Weasley twins and his own spawn.

Of course, after the world found of his betrayal to their savior who had live to defeat the Dark Lord once more, they, including the Weasleys', Lupins', Malfoys',Zabinis',Parkisons', Crabbe's, and Goyles' had taken a special hatred towards him. Surprised at the 5? You shouldn't be. They were his best friends. How that happened only they know, though maybe it was their being spies and saving the Weasley patron. He didn't care to know.

He, along with the rest of the hall watched as the great hall's doors opened slowly, revealing a cloaked figure.

Female. He thought. A figure like that he had only seen once , now twice before. With Harry, and now here. The figure slowly approached the front before she stood before the entirety of the Great Hall. She moved with the grace and agility of a feline, he couldn't help but note. It was deadly familiar.

Minerva gestured for her to sit at the stool and asked give her name.

She looked at her and contemplated her request. "Celeste," she said, her voice echoing through the silent hall. She turned swiftly and sat throwing back her cloak.

Gasps were heard throughout the hall. For what? He could see the rest of the staff was just as confused.

"Celeste Potter." She said, as the hat slipped of off her hands and onto her head.

With that, the hall fell into chaos.

'Just how I like it!' said bringer of chaos thought with a smirk.

'So much like your father.' the hat responded evenly with a smirk of his own.

This year was going to be _very _interesting, was all Albus could think, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

**to be continued….**

What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Let me know, and if it all go well I'll update soon!

No flames plz! Constructive criticism is good and all, but bringing people down is not!

Thank!

CriesOfTheFallen

**Ps. O yeah!I don't own anything, well, except some characters you might not recognize.**


	2. NOTE

Hey peoples!! sorry 4 not posting anything up, but i was in car accident with my brother and this girl died, so he was in jail and i was in the hospital for like two and a half months in a coma then had surgery on my legs and all this crap. Plus im still in pretty bad shape, so i'll update soon as I can. Lots of luv and thanks 4 your support,

CRIESOFTHEFALLEN


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'How have you been my dear?' the hat asked. 'As well as can be expected. Given the reasons for my being here, I'm as sane and healthy as I'll ever be.' She answered through her thougths. The hat hummed a bit and asked, just to be polite, 'Where do you wish to go?' smirking openly, she answered, 'where you know I belong.' "So be it, you belong in….Slytherin! good luck my child, may the gods guide you and keep you in their light." Smirking she stared at the astounded hall. Really, she had hoped they would be a bit harder to shock. This would definitely make this a lot less interesting. But oh well. What was she to do, but to harass and destroy? She took no time in getting to her table. Soon she would rule over her house, and farther along the line. The school. First things first…

"I know I'm bloody fucking gorgeous, but would you stop staring? It's rather _rude_ you know." She drawled in a tone strongly reminiscent of a certain Proffesor. The hall immediately burst into animated chatter. The Slytherins' had no clue what to make of her. Keeping their mouths shut would be very wise. She had a temper and by the goddess could she use it. Her father had often told her that her in one of her rage filled fits reminded him strongly of a certain someone. Someone she'd rather not be associated with at all. Ever. So who cared if the bloody bastard was her father. He was still mada mada dane. 'Just wait and see what I have in store for you daddy _dearest._ Just wait and see.' She thought with an evil smile. 'Just wait and see.'

She was unaware of the space that was quickly vacated at seeing the smile on her face. That smile promised pain and abvious retribution. They really did _not_ pity whomever had incurred Celeste Potter's wrath. Not a bit.

888888888

The staff was in uproar. The daughter of Harry Potter, here? How was this possible? No one had heard any from the man who conquered since he had left almost eighteen years ago. What was going on? The teachers were having discussions which included wild theories like, "Maybe he's been invoking the goddess?" or " He found a new lover,n othing like the bastard who.." or "He's dead, and all of this is just a plot to acquire his fortune. Gold digging.."

"Actually. Mr. Potter is quite alive and in good health. This _is _his daughter, in blood and on paper. She is here for personal reasons, and I hope none of you will bother her with trivalaries such as your own desires to know of Lord Potter's whereabouts. However, I know that some of you," Dumbledore paused, looking staright at him-Quentin squeezed his hand painfully, " have reasons stronger than yourselfs, and need some answers. Why not let the Lord himself answer them come Yule?" that said he returned to where ever it is Dumbledore spends his free time.

The room once more eupted into chaos. Taking this as his cue to leave, he exited the staff room and headed to his chambers. He left the room and all its chaos, the acusatory glares, the looks of murderous intent. He deserved them, yes, he knew. But it made this no easier for him. What was he supposed to do now? Look at the child, a beautiful child so much like him, and do nothing. _Feel_ nothing? That could have been his daughter. His and Harry's. A beautiful girl. A powerful and Slytherin, girl. She was everyhting he wished his own children would be. Honestly, a Potter in Slytherin? This was becoming tradition. Frist Har-Potter, then his child. She was a beauty. She was intellegent, if her records were anywhere near what they claimed to be. She was powerful, she was kind. She was dark.

She was not his.

With that thought running through his head he tore apart his chambers. Hours later he rose and stared at the flickering flames of the dying fire in the firplace. What hurt him, tore him apart more than the thought of what _could_ have been, was the thought of who had fathered the child. Who had _dared_ touch his little love? Who had fathered the child? _Who?_

He finally drifted to sleep, only a few hours before dawn. Still he had no peace as nightmares wrecked his mind. Had he stayed awake a few minutes longer he would have received the naswer to the thoughts plaguing his mind. Too bad he never received the letter from Lord Potter. Such a shame…so much could have been prevented…

////to be cont////

Patient readers…..lo-and –behold! The second chapter to my story. Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They're what motivate me to write. I'm sorry it took so long but I had other things going on what with the accident and stuff…good news is I'm back and will be able to update more oftenI hope and that my brother was removed of all charges. Truns out he wans't the cause of death, not even the accident. She was drunk, so yeah! I just moved again bad news is, new school, means catching up an lots and lots of homework. I'm also failing a class…get the point???sorry[

I'll try my hardest to update my other stories and hoep you'll review!

I NEED A BETA!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!...I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER???--;?

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!

CRIESOFTHEFALLEN


End file.
